legendaryglitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (ゼルダの伝説 ムジュラの仮面 Zeruda no Densetsu Mujura no Kamen) is an action-adventure game developed by Nintendo's Entertainment Analysis and Development division for the Nintendo 64. It was released in Japan on April 27, 2000, North America on October 26, 2000, and Europe on November 17, 2000. The game sold approximately 314,000 copies during its first week in Japan, and has sold three million copies worldwide. The game was rereleased for the Nintendo GameCube as part of The Legend of Zelda: Collecters Edition, and the Wii's Virtual Console service in the PAL region on April 3, 2009, Japan on April 7, 2009, and North America on May 18, 2009. Majora's Mask is the sixth installment in The Legend of Zelda series and the second using 3D graphics, the first being The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the game's predecessor. The game is set in Termina, an alternate version of the usual series setting of Hyrule, where the Skull Kid has stolen Majora's Mask, a powerful ancient artifact. Under its influence, the Skull Kid causes the land's moon to slowly fall towards Termina, where it crashes after three days. The main protagonist Link repeatedly travels back in time to the beginning of the three days to find a way to stop the moon from destroying the planet. The gameplay is centered on the perpetually repeating three-day cycle and the use of various masks, some of which allow Link to transform into different beings. Link learns to play several melodies on his ocarina, which have a variety of effects like controlling the flow of time or opening passages to four temples, which house challenges Link must overcome. Unlike Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask requires the Expansion Pak, which provides additional memory for enhanced graphics and more on-screen characters. Majora's Mask was well received by critics, who praised the graphics and deep story. Fierce Deity Link Glitches Be the Fierce Deity Outside of Boss Rooms 1 thumb|right|250pxThis is the easiest and best way to transform and it works with all versions of Majora's Mask including the GameCube and Wii Virtual Console. It can be done in several locations but the easiest is in Termina Field, just outside the entrance to Great Bay. There's a small pool of water off to the side, (to the right if facing Clock Town, or left if facing Great Bay) which Link must jump into. Once in the water, he needs to be positioned in a spot where he is floating, but if the Zora Mask were donned, he would stand. Once that had been achieved press 'A' to dive and shortly after doing so press the C-Button with the Zora Mask equipped, which will cause a regular transformation. Rapidly press B and, if positioned correctly, Zora Link will appear to "hop". While he's "hopping", try to take off the Zora Mask, and if done correctly the B button will go blank. Hold A and swim in the direction of land, and Link will roll and then stand up normally. If he continues to swim, the positioning is off and the glitch needs to be restarted. Once this had been achieved, the 'B' and 'A' buttons will go blank, and anything can be equipped to the C-Button to which the Zora Mask was assigned. Equip the Fierce Deity's Mask instead of the Zora Mask and put it on to become Fierce Deity Link. After you transform, you will notice that you cannot use any item but bottles